Scandal: Speak To Me
by mschessplayer
Summary: My One-Chapter Version of What Olivia Did After Season 1, Episode 7 When She Left Fitz and The WH Behind. Story contains a bit of humor and a bit of Olitz style spice. All Shonda's Nothing Is Mine


"We are not doing this." Fitz said to her with anger in his eyes and hurt in his voice.

"It's the only way to save you... to save your presidency." Olivia replied with tears in her eyes but determination in her voice. "So go be the man I love and voted for."

Not wanting to just walk out and end their love this way she turned back to Fitz and said "How about we meet at the top of the Empire State Building in 6 years at the end of your presidency? Deal? "

Olivia's attempt at movie humor soothed the rage in Fitz's heart as he pulled her body flush to his and looked deeply into her eyes. He slowly leaned closer to her lips trying to imprint their final moment into his memory. He lifted her up, keeping her body tight to his, their lips still close but not yet touching. They looked into each others eyes and said in unison: "One Minute?"

* * *

Olivia replayed the intensity of their final One Minute makeout session during her commute home. The way Fitz used his lips, hands, and body to invade her soft, plump areas left her skin humming. She sighed loudly while fanning herself then finally turned on the A/C to cool down.

Too wound up to go back to the office, she needed the peace & quiet of home and the solace of a warm shower to have the tearful breakdown that she could no longer hold back.

90 minutes later the O.G. (Original Gladiator) emerged: eyes dry and mind clear; ready for battle.

She was wearing silk pajamas while her oil-conditioned hair hung loose around her shoulders. She sat on the sofa underneath a soft blanket with a glass of wine while watching the usual 24-hour cable news.

Olivia wanted to change the channel before being forced to see endless replays of the President's interview. Not finding the remote in time, she saw the closeup of her Fitz. His sexy blue eyes and dark wavy hair caught her attention and she inhaled sharply.

"That man is a visual treat to behold" she chuckled aloud. **"But his voice is my kryptonite**."

Olivia let herself go into a trance as Fitz spoke. She couldn't hear the words from the tv interview. Her mind reached to the past for all the passionate words he spoke to her, making her body react in surprising ways from the first moment they met:

"...you're right, I would be lucky to have you."

"...have you decided who you're voting for?" {_why yes Governor, my tingling naughty parts and melted panties have chosen you_}

"...just stand here with me. I'm not the candidate and you're not the campaign fixer. Just for one minute?"

"...the most honest thing I can say is I'm a man in love with an incredible woman." {_Dang, third pair of melted panties_}

"...say my name" {and my denial led him to reply} "well, let's be inappropriate then." {_I'm wasting money on undies, I'm going commando_}

"...go to your room." {and my refusal led to his husky-voiced demand} "Take off your clothes." {_that night I became his Sweet Baby_}

"...meet me in our spot" {which led to his declaration} "i love you... I. Love YOU" {_his stare makes my knees weak...just like on the elevator_}

"...come to the White House, we need to meet face-to-face...Liv you know me"

* * *

Olivia smiled to herself and thought of all the ways she "knew him" through their numerous stolen-moments and rare hunger-filled nights. One memorable evening at the White House was initially planned as work, dinner, then romance but soon became a battle of wills.

Mellie and the kids were at the ranch while Cyrus had an unbreakable dinner-date with James' parents. Olivia was going to spend the night in one of the guest bedrooms under the pretense of working late on messy federal labor negotiations. Or that was the plan until the disputing parties agreed to an early breakfast arbitration meeting with POTUS the next day.

Fitz was horribly disappointed but Liv was always eager to see to his needs, especially since he is a first-rate reciprocator of affection.

So tonite their loving would be on an accelerated pace.

"Quickies are satisfying too." Liv told him but Fitz was not to be placated with the usual "fast food/drive-thru sex" as he crudely put it.

True to his animal nature, he roared, growled and stomped around the Residence but Liv took up the challenge to get him to do things her way. She did enjoy bossing the POTUS around but tonight he was different, he was in dominant-male mode and only lengthy, quality, playtime with his mate would change his mood.

Liv remembered him sitting on the sofa in the Residence with a barely touched drink in his hand. Verbally he said nothing but visually his eyes looked at the keeper of his heart with what could be described as longing.

Why was he trying to hide his physical need for her? Didn't he know she still wanted him? Normally he would have had her naked and ravished already.

But, there were times when he only wanted things his own way. Liv tossed her labor-wage reports on the table and decided to straddle his lap sitting face-to-face with her knees outside each thigh. She took the drink from his hand and set it on the table. She lightly smiled at him and leaned in for a soft kiss that he hesitantly responded to. Sitting this way allowed her to gauge his excitement.

Liv decided that the Seductress theme would allow her to get her way with him.

Fitz looked at Olivia as if he didn't know what to do with her on his lap.

She smirked and took his arms placing them around her hips. A move she never had to force him to perform before.

She returned his stare but her look was one of puzzlement.

"What is it with you?" she finally said to him.

"Your eyes say you want me, yet you are turning down a quickie?"

"Who are you? And what have you done with my Fitz?"

He slid down a bit onto the sofa cushions extending his legs further out and at the same time pulled Olivia's bottom further up so that their sexes were perfectly aligned.

His hands rubbed her hips and worked around to the tops of her thighs and when he casually opened his legs he caused Liv's to open more as well.

His magic hands slid from her thighs back to her hips around to her bottom and moved up her smooth back massaging her spine and shoulder blades until Olivia's lips parted to express a soft moan.

Feeling encouraged, a mute Fitz began to pull her silky white blouse out of her pants and reached underneath it to actually touch her warm skin.

Still not satisfied, he lifted both her arms up to remove the sleeveless blouse over her head.

He hummed approval and Olivia could feel "Fitz Jr" concur approval of her white, lacy, demi-bra.

His fingers worked her collarbone and slid under her bra straps to massage her skin. He let his fingertips trace down the exposed tops of her breasts.

His face and hungry lips soon followed the trail of his fingers. He kept his face hidden between her tingling mounds breathing in her scent.

She felt his warm breath on her skin and she reached behind her back to unhook her bra giving him total access to her sensitive nipples.

He smirked as she grabbed the back of his head trying to feed him, and he complied by licking her with the rough pad of his tongue, causing her to grind her soft, round bottom onto his hard front.

He unzipped her pants and removed his lips from her peaks and looked at his work rather proudly.

"Ummm, long & shiny" he thought to himself.

He lifted her off his lap and stood her on her feet.

Her raised eyebrow and defiant eyes looked at Fitz and waited for him to say the words; she willed him to say those words.

She would remove nothing more until he said it.

"No?"

"Nothing to say Mr. President?"

"Oh well then, too bad"

Olivia reached down for her discarded blouse & bra.

Tossing the bra in his lap and lifting her arms up to slide her blouse down over her pointed nips knowing he enjoyed the sight of her naked flesh.

She made a show of adjusting her blouse and tucking it back inside her tight fitting pants and zipping them up.

She made a show of turning around and bending over to find her shoes and put them back on.

Reverse-stripping for her man was a gamble but his deep breathing and slotted eyes confirmed that her efforts were not in vain.

She lifted her arms again to toss her hair off her neck and she was momentarily stunned by the sensation of the silk blouse tickling her flesh.

A reaction not missed by her mate as he watched her intently.

She reached down to retrieve her bra from his lap and allowed her fingers to caress "Fitz Jr" while doing so and then turned to walk away.

She heard him standup behind her and follow her to the door.

Before her hand could reach the doorknob, his strong arm reached around her hips, almost cupping her sex.

He spun her around and set her back on her feet but kept her close to his body and leaned down to her ear and said the words she wanted to hear.

"Take Off Your Clothes."

"Why? I thought you didn't want a quickie." she responded defiantly.

He only repeated his order yet she stood still doing nothing.

He bit her neck and growled in her ear: "Do you want to remove your clothes with or without my help?"

She gasped at the ferocity of his words and pulled away from his embrace, first stepping out of her heels preparing for battle.

She turned to face him and again put her hands on her hips.

He stalked toward her and she ran further into the Residence trying to put any piece of furniture between herself and him.

* * *

Olivia awoke from her dream and smiled. Oh how she loves her man's voice.

Recalling the conclusion of that evening she gave a mock salute to the POTUS because he had indeed won the battle that night.

She stretched and yawned ready to get off the sofa and into her bed when she heard a knock on her door at the same time her phone rang.

The caller ID said "Private" and she dropped the phone and rushed to open the door.

"Unbelievable. Why is he here? Is this man addicted to scandal?" Olivia thought angrily.

She pulled him inside and he said nothing just letting his eyes take in her wild hair, sleepy eyes, and wanting to touch her plump lips so of course he moved closer to capture them.

"We are not doing this." Olivia stated with her hand raised to halt him.

"It's the only way to save me... and to save our relationship." He replied.

"What are you thinking? Who are you right now?" She spat out at him.

"Livi, look at me. You know me. I'm a man in love with the incredible woman standing in front of me." He said simply.

"This is totally inappropriate. The world is watching you. You'll be lucky to keep your job. I have lived, worked, breathed, and protected President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III every minute of every day." She said with worry.

"I guess we'll be inappropriate then. I'd be lucky to have you not this job. As for the world watching: I don't care." He defended.

Olivia just half-turned away from him with her arms folded defensively.

He moved closer, lifting her stubborn chin to place a deep kiss on her lips.

He planted one hand to the back of her head and the other hand to the curve of her bottom locking her in place until she surrendered to him.

He knew the power his voice had on her and he took full advantage. He picked her up and said.

"Let's go to your room so you can take off these clothes." END.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
First time writer. long-time reader and commentor on Scandal. I'm hooked on Shonda's characters too. Looking forward to the reviews both good and bad.  
Thank you in advance.


End file.
